


whisper sweet nothingness to me

by Sorahana



Series: Robbie curses the existence of Sportacutie [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Gen, M/M, and Sporty too once he stops yelling, and so does Robbie, i am in love with the sensitive ears hc, the other kids are mentioned, this is just mindless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorahana/pseuds/Sorahana
Summary: Robbie finds himself annoyingly fascinated with Sportanut's ears





	

**Author's Note:**

> haha I was almost done with this so I decided to post it anyway. I am v much in love with this headcanon from http://gayzytown.tumblr.com/post/153879311836/im-feeling-extra-gay-today-and-im-lovin-the
> 
> I will probably write more on Sporty's ears in the future. He's a human sized puppy and his ears should reflect his mood >:0
> 
> Again, apologies for oocness and/or mistakes. Hope you'll enjoy it!

Out of everything that his genius mind could focus on, it had to be something completely… ridiculous.

During the entire time that Sportanut was in town, there was one thing that remained consistent about him. Whatever the weather might be like, no matter what outfit he wore – even during those rare times where he opted to wear something other than his usual suit – he never took off that blue hat of his.

It was completely by accident that Robbie found out the possible reason behind this strange habit. It had been a particularly windy day and he was hiding in a nearby bush to observe Sportakook as he watched the brats play some sort of running game involving a ball. All that movement made him shiver in disgust but he never let the blue kangaroo out of his sight.

Because of this, Robbie got to witness something… strange. Like he shouldn’t have seen it in the first place.

An absolutely strong gust of wind blew past, making his ears bleed when the brats shrieked in delight. There was another sound that accompanied it, this one less joyful and more… panicked.

Apparently, that breeze was strong enough to sweep that stupid hat right off of Sportanut’s head. Robbie watched with slightly widened eyes at the scene that unfolded before him.

Sportaloon looked around frantically, which was a rare sight in itself. His hands were slightly cupping his ears.

His very pointed, very non-human like ears.

Of course the hero found his precious hat just seconds before the brats came waddling up to him like annoying chicks, their excitement as palpable as the panic still present in Sportaloser’s eyes. Before they could question it, he managed to direct their attention to the game they were playing. That ignited up an argument between Tricky and Stinky as they fought over who won the last round.

Robbie could practically see the tension releasing from his shoulders before he herded his flock back to the field, leaving him to analyze this new bit of information about his rival in peace.

So. Sportaflop wasn’t a human. Huh. Who knew that all this time, he was completely right on the money when he called him a blue elf.

(Well of course a genius like him would make such an accurate assumption. Robbie could feel his ego grow to massive proportions).

From what he could gather from his behavior, Sportadud didn’t want anyone to know about it. He panicked when he lost his hat and looked visibly relieved when he put it on before the brats saw him. Robbie could feel the evil smile that spread across his lips. Finally, he found a weakness! Something that he could blackmail the elf into leaving the town forever!

Robbie finally had an edge over the all beloved hero… and yet, the idea of using this information against Sportanut made an odd sensation settle in his stomach. His wide smile slowly morphed into a straight, thin line the longer he contemplated on it.

Seeing the pure, unadulterated panic that streaked Sportaflip’s face should have given immense levels of pleasure. It honestly did at the beginning but now… he wasn’t so sure and it was frustrating him! Why was he being hesitant about this? There was no better opportunity to drive the hero out of town! Robbie would finally win and have his peace and quiet!

But… was that what he really wanted, his mind treacherously supplied. Did he truly wish for a life without the blue cartoon disturbing his naps and encouraging the brats to play around and make noise? A life without Sportaspot being aggravating…ly kind and helpful and happy, even towards him?

A chilling sort of realization dawned on him.

He couldn’t give an ans—no.

Robbie couldn’t give an answer that _said_ no.

* * *

The villain tried to push such thoughts into the deepest parts of his mind and instead, focus onto his ultimate goal. Each time he considered on using the elf’s secret against him, that odd feeling returned, this time settling in the area of his frozen heart. Time and time again, Robbie would discard the idea just to get rid of the weird sensation.

(It was… too easy, Robbie tried to justify. For someone of his caliber of villainy, that method was too simplistic for his tastes. If he were to succeed, then it was from one of his many brilliant plans).

The next time that Robbie’s thoughts wandered back to what was hidden underneath that hat, he was sitting next to Sportanut in one of his disguises. Mr Robbert the lepidopterist came to town in search of a rare butterfly that had the prettiest wings ever. Of course the brats were quick to get excited at his tale. Sending them on their own butterfly hunt so he could be alone with his rival was laughably easy.

It took a bit more convincing to get Sportakook to stay with him in the first place. While a bit put out, the blue elf sat on the bench next to him as he watched the kids search high and low for the elusive butterfly.

Robbie’s original plan was to use this time to lure Sportaloser into a nearby trap. It was difficult to find a chance, considering the oaf started to ask all sorts of questions that Mr Robbert had to answer. After fifteen minutes, Robbie felt like tearing his wig off and blowing his disguise if it meant leaving this chattering headache.

Before Robbie had a chance to do so, his gaze involuntarily flickered to something fluttering nearby. Sportanut followed his example and the pair watched in an awed like silence as the rare butterfly Mr Robbert had raved about circled above them.

It then gently landed on Sportadoof’s head. He stayed impressively still, eyes looking up as if he could see the butterfly if he tried hard enough.

Robbie got into Mr Robbert’s persona and laid a finger out to the butterfly, silently hoping that it would hop onto it. When the butterfly went further down instead, he tried to coax it to go back up again by swiping lightly at the space before it.

Which just so happened to be where Sportanut’s hidden ear was.

_“Ah!”_

Robbie jerked back at the same time as Sportacus, surprise coloring his features. His attention was no longer on the butterfly that flew away.

Oh no, his focus was definitely on the elf before him. Those baby blue eyes were wide with embarrassment. Both of his hands were cupping his mouth and most importantly, he was turning a furious shade of red.

The sight was… strangely adorable? Robbie wanted to slap himself the moment that thought popped up. What was wrong with him? Villains should never think that their rivals were cute! It was probably against some sort of super villain code or something!

Sportaloser definitely did not look endearing and huggable right then!

….

This time, Robbie screamed.

* * *

Okay, so maybe he wasn’t becoming the villain that he always wanted to be. Robbie was a genius and had brilliant plans but ultimately, his heart wasn’t really into his goal anymore. These days, he was scheming and tricking the town simply because he wanted to get some alone time with his… lover.

A few years ago, if someone were to tell Robbie that he’d be falling head over heels for someone that was the antithesis of him, he’d laugh in their face before having one of his creations chase them out and away from his lair. Maybe out of town too if he was particularly annoyed with their asinine claim.

Robbie was a genius but maybe he did lack some common sense in this whole love thing. Thankfully, Sportacus shared his, ugh, feelings. It took quite some time for them to even reach this conclusion – it took a whole lot of anxiety, insomniac nights and annoyingly realistic fantasies before Robbie could even begin to accept that maybe, he did harbor a crush to the active elf -- but he was… happy that they did. 

After that one evening where they shared their first awkward kiss, they’d been seeing each other more often behind closed doors. Sportacus was all for sharing this happy news but Robbie wanted to take it slow. Maybe once he felt more confident that the people would accept their strangely beautiful relationship, he would spring the news to them.

With this new bond between them, Sportacus finally found the courage to show Robbie on what he thought was his biggest secret. It was funny to see the hero’s dumbfounded expression when Robbie simply said that he knew for a while that he wasn’t exactly human. Robbie supposed it was worth the back pain when Sportacus scooped him up and hugged him tightly, crying happily that he didn’t see the elf any differently.

It took a little while longer for Sportacus to let him touch his ears. Apparently in the Elven culture, their ears were quite sensitive. As such, only those they were close to were allowed to touch them. The elf had sat perfectly still, head flushed and bowed in front of Robbie, a silent way of giving permission to the villain.

Robbie showed far more delicacy than he expected. His fingers first touched the tips, waiting for approval before he gently thumbed those pointed ears from top to bottom. Sportacutie turned an interesting shade of red and made all sorts of cute noises. In the end, he all but collapsed into Robbie’s hold, purring loudly and happily.

It was quite frankly the cutest goddamn thing his eyes ever got to witness.

Robbie quickly found enjoyment during those times where Sportacus allowed him to play with his ears. He always became a squirmy, smiley and giggly mess in the end, looking so endearing when he looked up at Robbie with clear adoration in his eyes.

Currently, both of them were lying in bed together. Their day went by like usual with Sportacus stopping Robbie’s rotten plan. The moment the kids went back home, the elf quickly searched for Robbie, who was hiding nearby but out of sight. They held hands all the way to Robbie’s lair, making jokes and teasing each other.

Being like this was the only way to see Sportacus staying still for a long time. The hero was quite content with making Robbie his personal body pillow, arms wrapped tightly and his face buried into his chest.

From his position, a small fond smile adorned his lips. Really, how could this active sports nut be so cute? Robbie could tell from the slight ear twitches that Sportacus was happy.

He stared at those ears for a little while longer before he felt a desire to kiss them. Sportacus had told him that only significant others were allowed to kiss an elf’s ears. Knowing that only he had this privilege made his insides feel all disgustingly warm and gooey.

Robbie brushed back a few strands of fluffy, golden locks before he dipped his head just enough to press a soft kiss on the tip of one ear.

Sportacus instantly gasped, a cute little squeal escaping him before he smooshes his face into the crook of Robbie’s neck, breathing out _I love yous_ like his life depended on it.

The impact slightly knocked the breath out of him but Robbie didn’t mind it. He was the only one who could make the hero like this, after all. Feeling a little bolder, Robbie decided to kiss his ear again, this time his tongue swiping gently along the inside before he pulled back.

The results were… unexpected.

Robbie nearly jumped back in alarm at the positively loud scream that came from the elf. Sportacus was practically draped over him now, yelling loudly in a foreign language that he assumed was Elvish. It didn’t sound it was pained yelling so that eased his fears somewhat. All he could understand was his name and then a whole bunch of gibberish.

_“Robbie! Robbie! I love you I love you so much Robbie! Holy Highlands Robbie I love you like I love nothing else! Even more than sportscandy! I want you Robbie marry me please marry me--!”_

Then Sportacus started crying in the midst of all his yelling. It was odd and quite frankly, alarming. If it wasn’t for the huge smile, Robbie would have assumed the worst.

_I think I broke him,_ was his first thought after he felt certain that nothing was wrong… in the bad sense, at least. As he was struggling to deal with the crying and squirming mess in his arms, Robbie wondered if he should call an ambulance. Was there a hospital specializing in Elves somewhere?

He certainly hoped so. His arms were starting to get tired from holding his broken elf.

**Author's Note:**

> robbie can't find a hospital that treats broken elves. accidentally breaks him again when he breaths over the sensitive area. if only robbie knows that sporty's professing his undying love and desire to make him his mate for life


End file.
